Easter Eggs
by IWillBelieveIt
Summary: Just a bit of Easter holiday fluff. Zan and slight Toneisha. Set in an alternate series 7 where Zoe never left but Keri was still recruited as an agent. Rated T for a reason.


**Hey guys! This is just a short bit of holiday fluff (more fluff than holiday than I would have liked, but oh well) for Easter! I hope you have a happy Easter! :)**

* * *

"Tom." Aneisha said, her big brown eyes pleading. "Come dance with me?"

Tom watched her, a small smile of amusement playing on his mouth before he extended his hand to her in the international signal of 'Okay, but you have to help me up first'. In response, Aneisha's hand closed around Tom's and she tugged him to his feet. Tom, uncoordinated on his feet as usual, stumbled towards her and almost knocked them both to the floor. Aneisha managed, just barely in her high heels, to keep them both upright as she started laughing. As the two of them started dancing to 'Trumpets' by Jason Derulo, Dan shook his head in amusement. "I think those two are just a little bit tipsy."

Zoe raised an eyebrow, a smile playing on pink lips. "Little bit? Dan, they're going to have a hangover all weekend."

Dan chuckled as she watched him carefully. "Why aren't you drinking?"

Dan's eyebrows shot up to his hairline. "_Why _aren't I? Because alcohol smells disgusting."

"Fair enough. I don't . . . Oh dear God." Zoe said, staring off across the room.

"What?" Dan asked.

"Keri _must _be drunk. She's making out with _Preston_." Zoe told him, shaking her head.

"Oi, Keri!" Dan shouted over the pounding music.

Keri pulled away from Preston, storming over to them. "What?"

"Make sure you use protection." Dan replied, biting back an amused smirk. In response, Keri slapped him. It wasn't a weak slap either – his head snapped to the side as Keri stormed off to some other guy across the room, pressing her mouth against his.

"We should keep count of how many guys Keri makes out with tonight." Dan commented, a small smile playing on his mouth as he turned to look at the redhead sitting beside him, her lower leg tangled around his own. She was showing much more skin that he was used to, but he didn't mind too much – he knew she was still the same girl underneath that mask of makeup.

Zoe looked around her, looking confused. "How is this an Easter party?"

Dan shrugged. "I think it's really just an excuse for Mr Flatley to throw a party."

"So who brought the alcohol?"

"Roly, probably." Dan replied. He glanced over at her, noticing that she kept touching her temples. "Music too loud?"

Zoe glanced across at him and nodded feebly. "I can feel it pounding in my head. Does it have to be so loud?"

"No, it doesn't. Come on." Dan said, getting up and pulling Zoe with him. Together, they walked outside into the cool night air. As the doors closed behind them, the music faded to just a faint pounding.

Zoe sighed, raking a hand through her straight auburn hair and Dan glanced across at her. "Better?"

Zoe smiled up at him. "Much."

Dan dug into his pocket. "Here. I got you something."

Zoe started to protest, but then Dan pulled out a small bag of Easter eggs and dropped it into her palm. Zoe smiled at him. "Thankyou, Dan."

Dan inclined his head as she asked, "What actually is the point of Easter? I mean, why eggs?"

Dan's brow furrowed. "No one's ever told you what Easter's about, have they?

Zoe shook her head.

"Well according to the Bible . . ." He trailed off, catching Zoe's amused smirk. "Shut up. My Grandmother was Christian and made us go to Sunday School. Anyway, according to the Bible, Jesus Christ made promises that when he died, he would rise again three days later. Apparently, he died on the Friday and he was 'born again' on the Sunday. _That's _why we eat Easter eggs."

"But you think it's a lot of crap someone made up." Zoe said.

"Yeah. Kind of." Dan laughed.

"Just don't go telling that to any Christians. Okay?" Zoe said, smiling.

Dan nodded and ducked his head, pressing his mouth against hers. Zoe smiled into the kiss and wrapping her arms around his neck and in return, Dan pulled her closer, his arms tightening around her waist.

When they pulled apart, Dan rested his hand on her cheek. Zoe's hands slipped from his neck, sliding down his back until they were resting on the small of his back and he was shivering, but he had nothing whatsoever to do with the cold surrounding them.

Dan kissed her again, but this time his kiss was different – hungrier, more passionate. Zoe seemed surprised, but she tightened her arms around him and pressed her mouth against his, walking backwards as he walked forward, pushing her into the wall. She felt Dan's mouth move from her own to her throat, his mouth moving across her soft skin as he held her tight, as if she might fall if he let her go.

"Dan." Zoe gasped, pushing her hand into his thick blonde hair and pulling his head back up so his mouth met hers again. When they finally broke apart, Dan rested his head on her shoulder. Zoe could feel their chests brushing against each other as they worked to get their breath back and when Dan raised his head to look at her, she noticed that the blue in his eyes was slightly darker than normal, although that might have been the darkness, just making them look darker.

"Where the hell did you learn to kiss like that?" Dan asked softly, pressing his forehead against Zoe's.

"Well." Zoe said, smirking. "I did learn from you."

"So I taught you how to kiss. Does this mean you'll teach me how to fight like a badass?" Dan asked.

Zoe placed her hands on his chest, her eyes flickering between his eyes and his soft mouth. "No."

Dan kissed her. "What about now?"

"You don't need it, Dan."

"Oh really?" Dan asked. He grabbed her, pulling her legs up so they were wrapped around his waist. Zoe laughed, resting her hands on his shoulders. "I'm serious, Dan. You flipping off of walls? That's badass and . . ." Her voice lowered to a whisper. "Incredibly sexy."

Dan mouth met her's again, one hand at the back of her head so she wouldn't knock her head against the wall when she tilted her head back. And when he woke up the next morning, Dan would find the evidence of that encounter in the form of harsh, stinging scrapes on the back of his knuckles.


End file.
